Once
by babyb26
Summary: an inspired Pocahontas song fic to Once feature in the movie Brotherhood of the Wolf


Hello everyone this is my first crack at a song fic. I am not even  
sure if this is how you do one, but at least I tried! Some of the text has  
inserts from "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence, but the body is from a song  
called "Once" from the Brotherhood of the Wolf soundtrack aka [La Pacte Des  
Loups]. If you have the song please play it while you read (it would be  
understood better. Plus the song is great). I have also left some things  
for you make your own conclusion on, but if you are confused about  
something or just want to comment email me at babyb26@hotmail.com. Before I  
forget, this fic is not graphic for those who may want to know. I hope you  
enjoy my fic. Good reading.  
Disclaimer: All characters that are portrayed in Pocahontas are all owned  
by Disney and history. This story is for entertainment and no profit is  
made off of it  
  
Once  
  
The young woman stood on the high cliff that looked out upon the world  
around her. In the dark of night she watched the stars that lit the sky  
dance, then she remembered that they were the same stars that her beloved  
was seeing somewhere on a distant shore or perhaps now he was one with the  
sky and earth. As she stood remembrance washed over her. Memories of a love  
she once knew.  
From across the ocean he had come to her lush green forest in search of  
wealth and honor. That of which he did not find, but he had found her, the  
woman he had promised to love forever. Now silence filled the air around as  
her tale and memories form long ago unraveled.  
*****************************  
Once there were oceans  
Endless emerald forest  
Filled with sounds of magic  
Once so long ago  
*****************************  
Once she thought, she had understood the world around her and the things  
that would guild her role in life. In life she was to take the befitting  
role of the great chefs daughter. A role that ment being given to a man she  
did not love. In this, her great dream of a love of her choosing was  
crushed. With hopes crushed and her sprit sleeping somewhere cold, she  
never dreamt that he would save her from the darkness that shrouded her  
life. The woman opened her hand and slowly glanced down at the compass her  
lover had given her, then she thought, if only we knew so much would be  
lost.  
***************************************  
Once I was jaded  
thought I knew a few  
understood so little  
had so much to lose  
**************************************  
On his journey to her land he found her and she knew she had found the  
path. A path that she would fallow for the rest of her life or for however  
long she could last without him. She remembered back to the first time she  
faced him, in the middle of the river his hair sparking like the sun and  
the look he held within his blue eyes that made her heart stop. His gaze  
had awakened the broken part of her soul and as she stood she knew what she  
was without, him. With him, she had found the missing part of her heart.  
She had broken the façade that had held his life in a cold grasp, for he  
was once frozen without her love and to him she saved him from a life among  
the dead.  
*************************************************  
Once on a journey  
Through the streams and mountains  
I stumbled on the road that  
Brought me close to you  
I will fallow you  
I will fallow you  
Even as winter is coming  
******************************************************  
Her thoughts drifted back towards the night she had given herself to him.  
She remembered how moonlight made their skin glow, one so pale that it  
mimicked the moon and the other a bright copper that had blazed to red. His  
gentleness had astounded her as he became one with her. That night he had  
guided her into ecstasy and her life forever changed. As she lay in his  
arms he caressed her cheek and told her that, "all of my I life can not  
believe I could not see and now that your here with me I see love, your  
love and now I am whole." It was then that she had known that their love  
was right and that they would love each forever. As she look back at her  
memories she pondered how either of could have known that their night would  
end in death and that they would be separated by events that stemmed form  
that night. Now he was gone forever.  
**************************************************************  
Once in the forest  
(You) told me that you loved me  
from that moment changed me  
something said just once  
words in a diary  
faded upon the pages  
people gone forever  
shadows on a wall  
**********************************************  
Now that he was gone, she had bid her blood to run and to became undone  
from the bonds that held her to life. Now she remembered the time they  
spent together, of how his eyes shined in the summer day as his hand tucked  
her raven locks behind her ears after it had flown in her face as the soft  
wind blew. She drifted now to how his lips tasted like the essence of home  
when he kissed her, and finally how they ignited a burning passion that  
could only be found in each other.  
***********************************************  
Still I remember  
Love we had in summer  
Sunlight on your fingers  
Secrets in the snow  
*********************************************************************  
The woman eyes closed as her thoughts come upon the their last moment. He  
had told her that he would be with her forever no matter what lay in her  
life and that his heart and sprit was with her. On his last kiss to her he  
whispered, "I will fallow you." With tears falling down her face, she  
watched him leave and wind carried his last words, "you will stay with me  
forever and always."  
**********************************************************************  
I will follow you  
I will follow you  
All though the night I will fallow  
******************************************************************  
From her cliff, the woman felt the breeze come in from the ocean, as it  
pressed against her body she felt it enveloped her like the arms she once  
knew and in it she heard, "stay with me forever now, always, and once." Her  
reply was, "yes I will stay with you now, always, once, and forever, she  
gently closed her eyes and there was darkness.  
*******************************************************************  
Once on the ocean  
Thought I heard you whisper  
stay with me forever, now, always, once. 


End file.
